Dragones Gemelos
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: ¿Si te digo gemelos qué se te viene a la mente? ¿A dos? ¡Exacto! ¿Entonces por qué se empeñan en querer separarlos?
**Dragones Gemelos**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Dragones Gemelos_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Luz, Sombra y Luz._

 _* * *Porque nosotros dos solo necesitamos de una luz y una oscuridad y nada más. Sí, sólo dos para poder coexistir. * * *_

( _ **Sting**_ )

Los dragones gemelos es nuestro título. De esa forma nos llaman. No importa si son amigos o enemigos, pues a lo largo y ancho de todo el reino de Fiore nos conocen como los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth y por mi parte, estoy de acuerdo con ello.

A pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, acepto gustoso tener un gemelo o mejor dicho, no me quejo de ello. Al contrario, se podríadecir que me gusta ese aspecto por múltiples razones, aunque la más importante sería es que con Rogue a mi lado, ya no me siento tan sólo.

Me agrada tener a alguien a quien pueda catalogar como mi igual —porque ambos hemos sufrido casi de la misma manera—. Aunque sinceramente, no somos tan igual como todos piensen y crean.

Nuestra personalidades apestan. Ellas hacen que no podamos estar tranquilos todo el tiempo, a tal punto de convertirnos en un imponente tornado; pues cuando se nos sube el ego a la cabeza, arrasamos —destruimos y eliminamos— con todo lo que esté a nuestro paso, pero ese detalle hace que nuestro equipo sea único.

Y es que si se ve desde otro punto, nuestras personalidades también serían gemelas la una de la otra.

Que hablen de nuestras peleas sin sentido, no importa. ¡Total! Soy consciente que Rogue y yo, no somos sólo fieras salvajes que se auto-destruyen, ya que algo más nos mantiene unidos a la hora de la verdad...

Nuestra magia.

Nuestra magia, nos une y hace iguales —o parecidos, dependiendo a como lo vean—, la luz y oscuridad es lo que somos.

Sólo luz y oscuridad, nada más, por ello somos gemelos. Porque nuestros elementos están unidos desde siempre, así como el bien y el mal o el día y la noche.

Sólo Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney. Una luz y una oscuridad.

Lamentablemente apareció una nueva luz sumándose a nosotros, queriendo así alejar a los gemelos. La diferencia es que esta luz no es tan brillante como yo, ni tan opaca como lo es Rogue, aún así Yukino Aguria lentamente se está interponiendo en el medio.

Nos quiere separar. Quiere robar a mi otra mitad, pues aunque cueste trabajo admitir, Yukino es más parecida a Rogue de lo que soy yo.

¿Puede llegar a ser su otra mitad? Sí, pero no como su gemela, sino como algo más y eso, me aterra. Me da temor que nos alejé, que su lazo sea más fuerte que el nuestro, hasta que por fin extinga mi luz.

¿Será posible borrarme? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, en realidad nadie lo sabe... Bueno, sólo el tiempo, pero este es incierto.

Yo soy una luz muy brillante —demasiado brillante, diría Rogue—, y Yukino es una luz teñida de oscuridad, por ello ambos se complementan mejor y resultando así, ser más factible que ambos permanezcan juntos.

Lo triste de mi situación, es que no puedo odiar a Yukino. Ella es amable y ha sabido ganarse el corazón de todos en el gremio, incluyendo a la señorita Minerva.

—Sting-kun no necesita a nadie —dice Lector de repente, sacándole del transe en el que estoy atrapado. Trata de animarme para que salga de mi habitación, lo sé—. Porque Sting- kun es muy fuerte. —informa lleno de orgullo y por un fugaz momento le creí.

Trate de creerle pero no pude. No cuando sé que no es así, pues es por ley que para que exista la luz debe existir la oscuridad para que se completamenten.

—Tienes razón, Lector. Nosotros no necesitamos a nadie más. —aclaré, aún sabiendo que es mentira.

Después de todo, mis problemas son únicamente míos y de nadie más.

Él asiente convencido. Creyó mi respuesta y yo me siento como una basura por mentir.

—¿Sting? —De repente, la voz de Rogue se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, dejándome paralizado.

No quiero verlo, porque me hablará de ella y lo que hizo en su cita. Por tal motivo, guardé silencio para que se fuera por donde vino.

Que Rogue piense que no hay nadie.

—Voy a entrar, Sting —avisa. Él abrió la puerta sin esperar una negativa—. Lector —murmuró el nombre de mi compañero y amigo en cuanto entró a mis dominios. Su voz sonó entre sorprendido y nervioso—. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? —solicitó.

Yo trague pesado. Lector debía decir: no.

—Claro. Iré a ver qué hace Frosch.

Mi pequeño amigo abandonó la habitación, dejándome bajo una penetrante mirada rojiza.

Por mi parte, sentado al borde de la cama y con una mirada fija en mi figura, me siento como un niño pequeño.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue... ya sabes en la cita? —pregunté por cortesía para evitar sumergirnos en silencio, intentado inútilmente, esconder la molestia que me causa el tema.

—Bien —comentó a secas, lo cual no me sorprende. Él es así, un antisocial—. Supongo.

—Me alegra por ti. —susurre, sincero pues a pesar de todo ambos seguimos siendo equipo.

—Aunque... no encontré lo que buscaba.

Estuve apunto de soltar un _«¿eh?»;_ sin embargo sabía que me iba a ganar algún comentario de tipo burlesco, ya que a pesar de que Rogue no suele ser muy «expresivo» parece ser que a él le agrada joderme la existencia.

Para no quedar en ridículo, puse a trabajar mis neuronas a toda velocidad para encontrar una respuesta a su comentario.

¿No encontró lo que buscaba? ¿A qué diablos se refería? A caso significaba que Rogue quería hacer con Yukino...

Al pensar en Cheney y la Aguria en una escena no apta para menores, sentí que los colores se me subieron a la cara y así como también, el sentimiento de abandono comenzó a crecer en mi interior.

¡Joder! ¡Estúpidas hormonas!

—Será para la próxima.

Fue lo más coherente que pude decir, porque el decirle un « _que mal que no te la tiraras_ » sonaba demasiado cruel para su ego.

—¿De qué carajo hablas, Sting? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

—Ya sabes... De _eso._

Sin dar detalles respondí haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Después de todo, el describir lo que quería hacer él y Yukino, era vergonzoso para mi.

—¡Yo no hablo de eso, idiota! —Rogue se apresuró a aclarar, siendo ahora él el que se hallaba rojo—. Yo... fui a buscar un regalo con Yukino.

Desvío su mirada a algún punto en la nada, aún así el sonrojo continuaba adornado en su rostro.

—¿Regalo? ¿Para quién?

La duda me carcome desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Sin embargo Rogue permanece quieto con la mirada puesta en quién sabe dónde y sin dar señales de querer hablar al respecto.

Yo suspire. Probablemente sea para ella.

—Nada. Olvidalo —indica fríamente, antes de darse la vuelta para regresar por la misma dirección en que llegó. Yo vuelvo a suspirar por su actitud—. Sting —llamó de pie frente a la puerta de mi habitación, al mismo tiempo en que sostenía con su mano derecha el picaporte de la misma—. ¿Quieres ir a una misión?

Soltó de la nada. Y a mí me costó algunos segundos el poder procesar la información —otra vez—. Tal vez, cinco, siete o ¿diez? Quién sabe, en realidad no estoy muy pendiente del tiempo, pero el lapso se me hizo eterno.

—¿Sólo los dos?

—No —murmuró. Provocando a su vez, que ahora el sentimiento de decepción sea el que reine en mi pecho—. Lector y Frosch también vendrán, ellos son parte de nuestro equipo, ¿no?

—¡Claro! Vamos. —Sin perder tiempo doy una respuesta, prácticamente, saltando hasta él.

—Nada más, cambia esa cara. Que yo soy el que se ahoga en las sombras, y en los dragones gemelos no pueden haber dos exactamente iguales.

Soltó sin rodeos. Terminando de abrir la puerta para salir —ambos— por ella.

Y a mí me basta con esa respuesta. Comprendí que da lo mismo que Yukino sea parecida a él, pues Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe son y siempre serán los dragones gemelos y nada ni nadie nos separará.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora...**

* * *

« _ **N/A¹»**_ : La verdad la idea del final era otra —una más cursí—, pero mientras escribía el tema principal se me salió de las manos. Igual me gustó, aunque el Rogue presente OoC.

« _ **N/A²»**_ : En el próximo, quien intente separar a los dragones será... Nah, mejor los dejó con la duda.

« _ **N/A³»**_ : El RoKino es angst. El StinGue amor.


End file.
